The Way You Lie
by Angela-lol
Summary: It started with a alliance bewtween Loki and Doom. It continued with a battle with unexpected ending. And Tony isn't sure if he wants to know where it goes now... FrostIron, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... This is my completely first story so I hope someone will like it and if you're even reading this I must thank you. **

**I also must apologize for my english... I've been learning it only for two years and it's not surely perfect. If you see some mistake, don't hasitate to correct me.**

* * *

It started like a usual saving-the-world thing. Tony had no idea how it came to this.

He and the rest of the Avengers was fighting Doom and his doombots or something. Tony got a suspicion. Doom's robots were just... too strong and they were more resistant to Avengers' power.

Tony turned his scanner up. Doom had to changed something. On his scen, Tony could see some strange green energy. Unidentifiable green energy. Doom usually used classic energy or just energy with some improvement. But now this energ was completely unidetifiable.

„Jarvis." Tony said to his AI while he was evading a shot from one of the doombots.

„Yes, sir?" Jarvis' British voice sounded.

„Try to compare doombots' energy with everything we have in records." Tony commanded and then he shoted on a doombot.

Tony saw with his coner of eye Steve. He just defeated himself with his shield. Clint was busy with shooting another doombots with his bow. Bruce hulked some time age and now he was... smashing. Thor was summoning lightnings. Natasha was on a jet and Tony could say she had the best resolutions in destroying doombot.

The genius wasn't expected a attack that came from a doombot and so he was shooted but nothing critical. He shooted that doombot with his own shot.

„Sir?" Jarvis sounded.

„M-Hm?"

Tony shooted his rocket onto a bigger group of that annoying robots and he destroyed them.

„This energy the doombot have is the same energy that Loki Odinson have." a calm voice said.

Tony started thinking. „You're saying that they are some... hybrids between science and magic?"

„It looks like that, sir." AI said. „They have still the most of electric energy but they have some magic energy, too, sir."

Tony swallowed loudly. „Guys?" he said to com. „We have a problem."

„Really?" Clint asked with a voice overflowing with irony.

Tony quickly familiarized them with their situation while everybody wasn't stop fighting.

„What the hell do Doom and Loki have in common with each other?" Clint asked.

„They have the same enemy." Steve grunted.

„Thor, do you think Loki would do that?" Natasha asked.

Thor took his time before he answered. Meybe he was too busy with enemies but he probably was thinking what to say. „I believe my brother is able to do that."

„How could they even do this?" Clint asked. „I thought magic and science are completely different. Tony?"

This idea of mixing science and magic was really interesting to Tony. He didn't like magic but he couldn't help to be fascinating with it. He wanted to know how it works – it was in his nature.

„I don't know yet." he said and a doombot started attacking a bulding. „And I don't think now it's the best time to solving that."

* * *

It took almost three hours before they got the last doombot and they finelly could go to Avenger mansion – the Stark Tower before but since every Avengers just moved there (without Tony's permission!) everybody started to call it like that.

Everyone had own room with a bathroom include. So everybody went to got shower, Clint and Natasha contacted Fury, then they ate pizza and in the end they watched a movie.

Tonight was Natasha's turn to chose a movie and she decided for The Descent. Tony didn't like horror movies. Really not. He had some wierd feeling Nathasha just wanted to scary them and then looked at them with hidden amusement.

The genius let his own living room – very inconspicuous by the way.

Well, it was the plan to be inconspicuous and not showing fear of the movie. But this plan failed when he got up and said: „I'm tired. Good night."

Clint reacted in no time. „What? It's only 9 p.m."

„As I said, I'm tired." Tony retorted.

Clint smiled. „Are you afraid?"

„No!"

Tony realized that he said it too quickly.

Clint giggled. „I see."

The genius could stand there and argued with the marksman but he only waved with hand and he went to his bed.

Tony took off his clothes, told Jarvis to turn out light and then he hid himself under the blankets.

For some time he tried to sleep but the only thing he could do was looking at the seiling. He couldn't stop thinking how Doom and Loki could connect magic and science. It just couldn't be!

It also was disturbing that the two of them was in some alliance. Both of them was a problem apart and what about them together. This was a serious problem.

After a time that could be a half hour, he got up and then he went to his workshop.

There, he sat on a chair and commanded: „Jarvis, show me every information about Loki and Victor von Doom."

„Already done, sir." AI said.

„Thanks."

Tony examined every single information about them. He spent more time at doombots trying to imagined how could this hybrids work. Maybe Loki filled their power source with his magic or something.

The genius started doing simulations and experiments but he did nothing. In the end he fell into sleep on his desk.

* * *

Next day he was woken up by Bruce and Clint. Specially Clint. The marksman namely took a pencil and then he put it first in his ear and then in his nose. After Tony awoken he threw a new prototype of mask on Clint.

Bruce just looked at them and wagged head.

Tony squeezed through because his body was sore. Then they went to kitchen. Steve was on his turn to made a breakfast.

Soon everybody had the panecakes on his plates.

During the meal Natasha got a call from Fury. Black Widow was suppose to go on a super-secret mission. So she kissed Clint on his forehead and then she left.

Thor, Steve and Clint went to gym and Bruce and Tony to lab.

But in the moment Tony started focus on one of his screen alarm sounded.

He and Bruce gave a look each other berofe Jarvis told them: „Sir, it looks like Loki and Victor von Doom has just appeared in the Central park."

„What are they doing there?" Bruce asked completelly unnecessarily.

„They are fighting." AI said.

„What?" Tony and Bruce asked in one go.

„They are fightning in the Central park." repeated Jarvis.

„Like... Loki against Doom?" Tony wondered. „A villain against villain?"

„Yes, sir."

Bruce and Tony looked at each other again.

Then both ran to the door.

Tony quickly put suit up and he flew to the place of estination. Thor and Steve reported that they're on their way. Bruce was... hulking out.

And really, Jarvis didn't lie. Tony heard the noise of fight and he saw the green lights even long before he got there.

The genius vehemently landed on the ground but it seemed neither of villain noticed him. Loki's hands was encased in a sinister green light and so was Doom's. Tony frowned. Since when Doom controlled magic?

Then Tony noticed Loki's face. It was the face that he usually gave Thor or another of Avengers. It was full of insanity and rage and Tony would never admit it but this face gave him goose bumps.

„You are not able to do this!" Loki howled with poison and rage in the voice.

„Oh!" Doom sounded amused. „I think I am. You knew it even before it happen and I can do it."

„If you can I can, too." Loki growled and he sent a green ray to Doom.

The man under a iron mask made a force shield and Loki's energy ran around and devastated the grass and the trees behind him.

„No, you can't!" Now it was Doom who sounded angry. His anger was almost as macabre as Loki's... almost.

„Why can I not?! If you can go to some-"

„Excuse me, guys!" Tony decided it's the right time to insert. „I don't know what's your problem but could you please go with it somewhere else and stop destroying this pretty nice park? I'd be very grateful."

„Disappear, man of iron!" Loki hissed without stopping staring at Doom. „As you humans says: This is nothing of your business!"

„Oh, I think it is as long as you two are playing on my yard." Tony said. In next second he was shooted by a green light. He did some really bad tumbles before he was stopped by a tree.

„Get back, Stark!" Doom growled. „We're not here for you or your friends!"

„Actually, why just do you not just go to them and-"

„Brother!"

Thor's thunderous voice interrupted Loki's sentence. The god of thunder reached the park with Clint, Steve and Hulk.

Unfortunately, at least for Loki, Thor's arrival made him rolled his eyes. Doom shamelessly availed god's temporary carelessness, he reached out hand and another green light shooted Loki.

The god of mischief gasped for breath by anger, pain and surpise.

Thor angrily bellowed and then he threw his hammer to Doom. But the man avoided and then disappeared.

But the hammer didn't stop. Loki, who was just trying to stand up, sufficed only raised head and then coughed his eyes up before Mjölnnir crashed his head.

If this was a movie, Tony would say this was direct hit and he would laugh. But this was reality. And the god of mischief flew with the hammer several meters before he buried in the ground.

Thor's eyes almost fell out of the sockets when he was looking what he did. Nobody did a move. Everyone looked at Loki still lying on the graund. After time it seemed like minutes when Loki still didn't move, Thor cried: „Brother!" and then he ran to Loki.

Tony wanted to warning him that Loki can pretended dead and this can be a trap but he said nothing. Thor was still over-protective with his little brother and in this situation his hammer could ended at Tony's head. And Tony liked his head where it was.

While Thor was running around Loki's body calling his name or just „Brother!", Tony awkwardly looked at Clint who was the nearlest.

Steve was the one that was brave (or crazy) enough to got next to the god of thunder. Then Captain took a look at Loki. „I think he needs a medic."

In that moment Thor grabed the other god in his arms and he ran to Clint's jet.

Tony and Clint looked at each other again. Both of them seemed to think about the same thing: This is madness.

* * *

They brought Loki to Helicarrier. Fury's enthausiasm could everyone literaly saw in his eyes. He was excited about having the god of mischief again on his board – this time without escaping, he hoped.

They took Loki into the infirmary where some doctors checked his head, gave him several bandages and then put him into a new cell. This one was better, Fury said them.

And so, when Tony was getting a cup of coffee, the god of mischief woke up.

Everybody stared at a screen where Fury slowly but with conviction walked to Loki's cell.

Loki first groaned with pain but when he noticed Fury, he hid pain under a poker face.

They just stared at each other without any word. Loki altough said nothing but Tony could saw in his eyes how he processed information. But still... something was terribly different about his eyes.

Finelly Loki spoke: „Where is my brother?" was his first question. Everybody was surprised. No one of them ever heard Loki called Thor a ‚brother' and allways when Thor called Loki his brother, the god of mischief became very mad.

„What do you want to him?" asked Fury.

Loki squinted his eyes on Fury. He looked dengerous but still... „Where am I, then?" he asked and checked his cell with a smile. „Is it Vanaheim? Alfheim?"

Now Fury looked a bit nervous.

„No..." Loki smiled again but it wasn't that crazy and mad smile, it was actually a charming smile. „I am on Midgard, am I not? Which means you are a human. Tell me then, tiny human, where is my brother because I am loosing my patience."

„What the hell is wrong with him?" Clint confusedly asked.

„I think you know exactly where he is." Fury growled.

Loki frowned. „What?"

„Stop pretendting stupid, Loki." Fury said. „You know exactly where you are and who I am. This trick is really one of the worst I've ever seen of you – and I've seen a lot of them."

Rage scurried in Loki's eyes before he hit the glass of his cell. „This is the last time I give you a question. Where. Is. My. Brother? If you do anything to him, I sweare on Nonrs, I will tear you apart!"

Fury had also rage in his eye. „You can try it."

„Brother!" Thor inserted between them and he probably saved the situation.

Loki looked at him clearly confused. „Thor?" he looked at Fury and back at Thore before he continued. „What is this madness? What are we doing here?"

Thor several swallowed before he answered. „What is the last thing you can remember?"

Loki didn't hesitate before he said: „The night before your coronation. I remember myself going to bed and then I woke up here... with him." His voice was full of ice when he looked at Fury.

Everybody like stopped breathing when they looked on god of mischief. In both of rooms grew silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... next chapter... I really hoped you'll like it... And sorry for my english again... **

* * *

For a really long time was silent in the room. Nobody dared to speak. Not even Clint who'd normally comment the stituation with some really wise sentence. But now – silence.

Finelly Tony spoke: „Bullshit!" and almost everybody jerked in surprise.

The rest of the team looked at him.

„What?" he asked. „You don't believe him, do you? This's probably just a trick how to get of that cell and then laugh at us!"

„I agree." Natasha nodded. „Is that even possible for a god to lose memory?"

„We'll just have to wait until Thor and Fury get back from there." Steve nodded to the screen where Thor moved again.

The god of thunder frowned and he went closer to Loki's cell. „Brother, is that another trick of yours?"

Loki gave him a confusing look. „A trick? Why by the Norns would I do that?"

Fury puffed out. „Why would you do that? What about to make us confused? And what about to thurst a nife to our back?"

Loki looked more and more confused. „What is this mortal talking about, Thor?"

Thor gulped. „Because you... you've been ruled."

„Ruled?" The god of mischief dengerously closed his eyes. Thor wasn't a great liar in contrast to his brother. But maybe Loki confused a lie with a nervousness because he let Thor to continued.

„Yes, my brother." Thor nodded. „An evil villian of this realm ruled over you with using magic. You've been ruled by him for a very long time, but now it's end of that."

Fury gave Thor an angry look but the god ignored him. Instead of looking at Fury he looked at Loki. Namely in Loki's green eyes apearred that rabid spark. Everyone of Avengers have seen that spark before – Loki wasn't actually famos for his placidity in battles – but this spark was still only a shadow of these that Loki gave them before.

„You are saying that..." Loki's voice was calm but Tony had the feel that means he's real angry. „... some pathetic mortal ruled over me?" Yes, the god of mischief was really angry, Tony decided. „Who is that man and where can I find him?"

„He is gone, brother." Thor said. „I and my brothers in arms killed him. It's over, Loki." By the last sentence Thor sounded some kinf of happy.

„Alright." Tony declared and he got up.

„Where are you going?" Steve asked.

„I'm going to stop Loki from lying to." Tony said and he went out of the room.

It took him few minutes before he got down there. He took the elevator down and then he got at the floor where was Loki's cell. He headed straight to the room where was Thor, Fury and Loki.

The genius entered password at the door and he entered the room. Everyone looked at him but he looked at the god of mischief.

„What the hell are you trying to?" he asked.

Loki frowned as he went closer to wall of his cell. „How dare you to speak with me like that, you mortal?" His voice was full of poison.

„Loki, this is one the warriors I've told you before." Thor suddenly seemed more nervously. „He helped me to get you out of the control of that man."

„And you still didn't tell me who was that man." Loki looked back at Thor.

The god of thunder nervously ran his hand over the hammer. „It have no matter, brother." He said. „He is dead. Killed by me and my friends."

„Oh, really?" Loki asked poisonaly and he looked at Tony again. „You don't seem to by a great warrior-"

„Loki!" Thor frowned. „Behave! This man deserve your-"

„-so tell me, mortal, are you a sorcerer like I am?" Loki completely ignored Thor.

Tony blinked several times. He? A sorcerer? „Hell, no!"

Loki goggled at him and he opened his mouth to another sentence but he was interrupted by Thor. „This is a midgardian phrase. He is not a sorcerer, brother."

„I'm a scientist! A genius." Tony said.

Loki giggled – literally giggled – and he asked: „You?"

Tony's chest filled with anger. What was to laugh about that? And he was just about to start yell at the god of mischief but Fury said: „Excuse us, Loki." his voice was still full of anger as he was talking. „We need to discus something."

The director indicated them to go behind him.

„It will take only a few seconds, brother." Thor said.

Then they followed Fury trough rooms into the elevator. He still didn't talk and Tony with Thor allowed his example. Tony meantime thought about Loki. He still coulnd't believe that Loki was saying the truth. Seriously – could something like that be even possible. The genius wasn't sure if that Loki lost his memory would be a good new or bad new. If he's not lying, of course.

They enetered meeting room. The rest of the Avengers already sat around the desk.

Fury silently sat on another chair. Thor remained standing and Tony decided to follow his example.

„So, what do you think about this?" Bruce pointed at the screen where Loki was pacing room.

„I don't know." Fury shaked head. „Thor, can you tell us... Has something like that happened at Asgard before? I mean that a god lost his memory?"

„No." Thor said. „But it is likely possible. My mother would know more. I truly don't know, I am not a healer."

For few seconds were silence between them. Then Clint indignantly said: „We can't just let him go back to Asgard like nothing happened, even if he's telling the truth. He's a villain and he did terrible things!"

„We can't condemned him for things that he doesn't remember he did." Thor argued vehemently.

„But we can't risk he's lying." Natasha's calm voice intervened in the discusion.

„But if he's not lying, we have a great chance to learn more about his magic." Bruce said.

This argument made the others stopped.

Bruce was right. Tony immediately thought about it. Pros were surely that he could find out how Loki and Doom connected magic and science. Also maybe Tony could finelly invent some machine that could cut Loki off his magic. Con was Loki in their masion because Tony really didn't want to always go to the S.H.I.E.L.D.

„We'll take him to Avengers masion." He said completely decided.

„You can't be serious!" Clint shouted. „This man is a psychopath! We can't have him in place where we sleep! He will kill us in our sleep!"

„Jarvis can watch him." Tony opposed Clint even though he didn't like the idea of Loki in treir masion, either. „If he leave his room at night, Jarvis tell us."

„That guy is not leaving that cell!" Fury looked at everyone.

* * *

Thirty minutes leter Avengers were on their way to their masion – with Loki on the board.

Tony wasn't really sure how they made it. Maybe it was that in the end he, Bruce, Thor and Natasha voted Clint, Steve and Fury down. Clint was completely mad but when Natasha took him in and underton and then talked to him, he still seemed be angry but at least he didn't claim killing Loki in his sleep anymore.

Tony took that like a progress.

Loki didn't show any suprises when he got on the jet but when he thought that nobody was looking, Tony cought him like he looked at part of the jet with clearly curiosity.

So they got into the masion.

There Tony showed the god first kitchen and living room and then his room and where lived the others.

„If you need anything, brother." Thor seemed really delighted. „You can just call me or the man of iron. We will be glad to help you."

„I am not a child, Thor." Loki sounded quite bored. „If you excuse me, I will by glad to spend the rest of evening alone. I have a lot things to think. Good night." He courteously lowered his head before he disappeared in his new room.

Avengers exchanged glances and then they went to the living room. Tony looked at watch. It was only 8 p.m., but he felt tired. Perhaps it was unexpecting events of this day.

„Jarvis." He said. „Please, if mister Odinson leave his room, let me know."

„Of course, sir." A.I. replied.

Then Tony left them and he went to his bed.

He slept for some while but then he woke up. Few minutes he just stared into space before he got up.

He was suprised when he found Thor in one of chairs in living room. He looked at a fire in the hearth. The fire was the only source of light in the room.

„Hey, big guy." Tony smiled asi he was taking a glass of whisky.

Thor jumped in the chair a bit but when he looked at Tony, he smiled. „Hello, my friend."

„What's that you're there so alone?" Tony asked and he gave Thor one glass while he was holding another.

„I've just been thinking, son of Howard." Thor said and he looked again into the flames.

„About Loki I suppose." Tony drunk from his glass.

„Ay." The god of thunder nodded.

„Any conclusions?" Tony raised eyebrow.

Thor took his time with answer. „I... I hope this will be a chance."

„Chance to what?"

Thor drunk glass up before he answered. „To make things right this time."

Tony was used on this Thor's states. He blamed himself for what Loki became a lot. Ironicly it was Tony who often raised his spirit. Mainly because nobody else was there in that times. The god usually had these depreses in night and Tony couldn't sleep at night either so they just met each other there a lot.

First time Tony didn't know what to do. He never comforted anyone before but he did his best. And Thor always looked a little bit up after Tony spoke to him.

„Thor." Tony said automatically. „This is nothing of your fault. It was Loki's decision not yours."

„But I wasn't there when he needed me." Thor said with a hollow voice.

„Well, it wasn't exactly your fault." The genius opposed. „If your father wouldn't bani-"

„I don't mean only that." Thor closed his eyes and the feeling of guilty could be literally feel of him.

„Then wha-"

„Sir, mister Odinson just left his room." Jarvis intertuped to their conrvesation.

Both of them looked back at the hall until god of mischief arrived. Only with a too big vest and a bit short pants. Tony realized that clothes was his.

When he noticed them he balked. „Oh... I am sorry for disturbing. I just wanted something to drink."

„You don't disturb, Loki!" Thor smiled and Tony first realized how much having his little brother meant for him. „Come, you can sit there with us."

„Uh... Yes, of course." Tony still wasn't happy and sure about Loki – he still killed Coulson! – but he still needed to know something about his magic. „I still owe you a drink."

Loki frowned at him.

„Sorry, I forgot that you forgot." Tony smiled a bit as he got up to got another glass.

Loki meanwhile sat into a chair that was nearest to the hearth. Tony took the first bottle of alcohol and he filled Loki's glass.

After that all of them sit there. Thor gradually start a conversation about midgardian's customs. Loki intially didn't talk much but after a bit of wine Tony understood why he was called Silvertongue. When he started to talk about his and Thor's stories, Tony was literally fascinating.

They stayed there until the small hours before they finelly went to sleep.


End file.
